


Коленки

by yasno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня вечером он бьёт свой же рекорд и Харли признаёт его выражение лица самым гейским во всём мире во все времена, и Джон думает, что, может быть, это не так уж и плохо. Он думает, что задрачивание на фото своего лучшего друга конечно же не делает его геем, Боже, да все натуралы так делают!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коленки

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, что это такое, просто если не напишу хоть что-то по своей типа-АУшке, моя голова взорвётся. Ах да, АУ, но не хуманстак.

У Вантаса квадратные коленки. Нет, серьёзно, вы только посмотрите на них, они же _и правда квадратные_ , как можно этого не замечать? Как вообще колени могут быть квадратными? Джон подмечает это после физкультуры, пока Каркат снова напяливает на себя свои серые мешковатые джинсы, и это действие кажется ему богохульством. Эгберт смотрит на свои колени, и на колени всех остальных в раздевалке, и понимает, что у него они острые и обычные, как и у всех худых четырнадцатилетних мальчишек. В следующий раз в раздевалке Эгберт с таким восхищением уставляется на эти божественные коленки, что Каркат смотрит на него как на идиота и отсаживается подальше, и Джон чувствует себя более чем неуютно.

У Вантаса короткие, не густые и не редкие ресницы. Джон понимает это, когда их сажают вместе на лабораторной по физике. Эгберт начинает их считать, но что-то идёт не так, аккумулятор бьёт его током, и он сбивается на пятнадцатой. Продолжать счёт дальше становится попросту некогда, да он и не уверен, что это не было бы как минимум странно. Когда они проверяют контакты на аккумуляторе, их пальцы соприкасаются, и позже вечером, лёжа в постели, Джон ловит себя на смаковании этого воспоминания. Это кажется ему подозрительным, и он старается просто поскорее заснуть.

Эгберт начинает понимать, что попал, когда возвращается в реальность посреди перемены, и Каркат бесится из-за того, что ему приходится повторять одно и то же в энный раз, пока Джон отмечал про себя, что у Вантаса тоже неправильный прикус и это обожемой та-ак клёво. Когда дома Джейд опускает ему на голову венок из искусственных цветов со словами «Джон Эгберт, вы победили в номинации "Самое Гейское Выражение Лица Года"!», они оба смеются, по-разному понимая эту шутку.

Озарение на долю секунды посещает Джона, но вновь улетучивается, на литературе, когда они с Каркатом снова сидят вместе, и их взгляды встречаются, и Джон замечает, что у Вантаса уже начала краснеть радужка. Это кажется Эгберту настолько волнующим и важным, что, вроде бы, у него даже на секунду перехватывает дыхание, и он чувствует себя краснеющей японской школьницей из какого-то девчачьего аниме. И, он не уверен, наверное, его кокоро делает доки-доки, когда на скулах Карката появляется румянец и он отворачивается, плечом поправляя ворот свитера и пытаясь зарыться в него лицом. До конца дня в голове Эгберта остаются бродить неоформившиеся односложные мысли.

У Вантаса широкие плечи и такие же широкие бёдра, но этот, подсмотренный вновь в раздевалке, факт начинает волновать Джона лишь ночью, когда объектом его влажных мечтаний становится Каркат. Эгберт окончательно убеждается, что попал, лишь на следующее утро, отдрачивая себе на вполне предсказуемую фантазию.

Когда Джон приходит в школу, он прячет взгляд и ему хочется говорить «прости-прости-прости» без остановки, но, в конечном итоге, всё, что он делает — это прогуливает общие с Вантасом уроки, отсиживаясь в туалете как пятиклассница. На ланче Дейв трижды спрашивает у него: «Чел, че с тобой?» — но Джон молчит, потому что и сам не знает. Дома Джейд, его милая сестричка Джейд, снова надевает ему на голову венок, и они обнимаются, сидя на полу, и Джейд говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Харли всегда точно знает, как всё будет, так что Джон верит ей.

Джейд говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и на утро Эгберт и вправду чувствует себя почти не дерьмово.

У Вантаса ямочки на щеках, но их видно только когда он улыбается особенно широко. Джон не знает, как ему удалось рассказать настолько смешной анекдот, но он чуть ли не задыхается, видя эти ямочки, и рассказывать иисусные шутки как можно чаще становится его маленькой целью. Сегодня вечером он бьёт свой же рекорд и Харли признаёт его выражение лица самым гейским во всём мире во все времена, и Джон думает, что, может быть, это не так уж и плохо. Он думает, что задрачивание на фото своего лучшего друга конечно же не делает его геем, Боже, да все натуралы так делают, и ему почти смешно. Почти.

Однажды к ним приходит Дейв, и когда Джон видит их с Джейд целующимися на диване, он искренне счастлив и рад за них, ведь к этому всё и шло, в конце концов. Когда на следующий день их поцелуи совершенно случайным (!) образом совпадают с плохим настроением Карката, Эгберт проводит между этим параллель, и ему становится плохо, потому если Джон не-гей, то Вантас тем более. И эй, пацан, ты только вспомни как он тайно сох по твоей сестре и той слепой девочке-троллю, это, несомненно, должно принести тебе облегчение, не вешай нос.

Когда наступает Рождество и всё вокруг искрится чудесами, Джон ходит настолько неподобающе мрачный, что папа Эгберт спрашивает его, что случилось. Джон не может ему сказать, что он безответно влюблён в одного из двух своих великолепных бро, так что он просто пожимает плечами, улыбается и говорит, что всё в порядке. В канун Рождества Джон говорит Джейд, что пора вырасти, и Санта никогда не придёт, за что та выставляет его из их комнаты, и он ночует на диване. Утром ему безумно стыдно за свои слова, а Джейд сбегает по лестнице, напевая «Ты считаешь меня милашкой даже без макияжа», и он заслуживает прощение, подпевая ей, потому что обожает Кэти Пэрри. Противный внутренний голос шепчет ему: «А знаешь, кто ещё знает все песни Кэти Пэрри наизусть?» — но он посылает его к чёрту сегодня. Джейд радуется ободку с собачьими ушками, а их отец даже не до конца распаковывает подарок, потому что милейшая рождественская открытка заставляет его растрогаться почти до слёз.

Когда заканчиваются рождественские каникулы, за день до начала учёбы, Харли объявляет Неделю Дурацких Свитеров и безжалостно потрошит их комоды, сваливая все свитера в одну кучу, потому что у них с Джоном всё равно один размер. На следующий день они приходят в школу в свитерах друг друга, и это могло бы стать новым поводом для насмешек, но всем, наконец-то, плевать.

Когда четырнадцатое февраля внезапно оказывается благополучно минувшим, Джон не позволяет себе положить руку на сердце и спокойно выдохнуть, потому что он и не задерживал в страхе дыхание. Всё оказывается лёгким и простым, и вечером они с Джейд пересматривают «Воздушную тюрьму» и снова обнимаются, потому что Харли была права и всё действительно стало хорошо. Утром шестнадцатого Джон всё же кладёт руку на сердце и искренне хвалит себя, потому что окончательно принял свою влюблённость.

Всё действительно хорошо и вскоре Эгберт тратит целый урок английского, зарабатывая двойку, кое-как всё-таки посчитав количество ресниц Карката, и от того, что в сумме их почти шестьсот, у Джона вновь перехватывает дыхание, потому что это почти золотая середина. Когда они переодеваются перед физкультурой, Джон замечает, что у Вантаса грубая и потрескавшаяся кожа на локтях, а на плечах и предплечьях есть едва заметные коричневатые веснушки; когда они переодеваются после — замечает, что когда Каркат выгибается, снимая футболку, рёбра у него торчат так, что их можно без особого труда сосчитать. И это кажется ему настолько потрясающим, что хочется визжать. Следующей ночью Джейд остаётся у Лалонд, в то время как чрезвычайно живое воображение всё ещё остаётся при Джоне, и он, уткнувшись в подушку, действительно близок к девчачьему визгу.

Джейд подхватывает простуду, потому что они с Роуз слишком долго лепили снеговиков в каких-то психотерапевтических целях, так что она остаётся дома и, уходя в школу, Джон видит на её лице выражение «Я не буду качать никакой йиф весь день, не-а» и ему смешно.

Сегодня у них с Каркатом нет ни одного совместного урока, но они договорились пойти к нему домой, потому что он нашёл какую-то восхитительную (дерьмовую) мелодраму и они с Джоном и Дейвом просто обязаны её посмотреть. Страйдер предусмотрительно сбегает с предпоследнего урока, наврав медсестре про невыносимую головную боль, и, стоя у своего шкафчика и вспоминая одухотворённые речи Вантаса, Джон не знает, настолько ли сильна его любовь. Когда Каркат подходит к нему, Эгберт бубнит себе под нос «Всё, что у нас есть — это данный момент» и когда он подпевает: «Чтобы привести нашу любовь в движение» — Джон теряется и забывает все слова. «Между небом и землёй» оказывается старой, но хорошей мелодрамой, и когда к Элизабет возвращается память, Эгберт почти искренне всхлипывает.

Когда Джон завязывает на бант шнурки кроссовок, он снова мычит мотив «Люби меня», а потом думает, почему бы и нет.

Джон думает, почему бы и нет, и Каркат, вроде бы, тоже так думает?

Они живут не так уж и далеко друг от друга, и на улице уже начинает темнеть, так что Вантас вызывается проводить Джона хотя бы до половины пути. И когда они доходят до половины, то оба одновременно останавливаются и их руки сталкиваются, когда они одновременно тянутся к воротникам друг друга. Эгберт закусывает губу и тормозит, ожидая, что сделает Каркат, но он делает ровно то же самое. Джон выше его на полголовы, и он не знает, что будет правильнее — наклониться самому или заставить его привстать на цыпочки. Они, не сговариваясь, одновременно дёргаются в направлении друг друга, и их лбы и носы больно сталкиваются, и очки Эгберта упираются Каркату в переносицу, съезжая вниз. Они дышат быстро, испуганно и горячо, и за всем этим едва ли не упускают момент, когда их губы соприкасаются. Джон прижимается губами к губам Карката, потому что понятия не имеет, что делать дальше, и Вантас тоже теряется и случайно кусает его за верхнюю губу до крови.

— Эгберт, рассеяннный ты обмудок, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Что?

У Джона звенит в ушах от стыда и, немного, разочарования. Он останавливается и виновато потупляет взгляд; перекатывается с пятки на носок и обратно. Он думает: пора уже начать контроливать эти фантазии. Каркат тоже перекатывается с пятки на носок и неуверенно трёт шею. Он говорит, что можно было бы как-нибудь повторить и Эгберт говорит, что да, можно. Они зачем-то кивают друг другу, а потом молча стоят ещё несколько минут. Мимо проносится машина с разбитой фарой.

— Ну, пока?  
— Пока, — говоря это, Каркат чуть пожимает плечами, будто не уверен, это ли он хочет сказать.

Он разворачивается и уходит, и Джон ещё некоторое время просто смотрит ему в след. В его голове звенящая тишина.

 

***

У Эгберта нормальные, острые коленки (как у Эридана, но лучше). Нет, серьёзно, посмотрите на них, они же _просто охуенно идеальные_. Как вообще хоть чьи-то колени могут быть такими нереально крутыми? Каркат сильно кусает себя за нижнюю губу и спешно отводит взгляд. Г-жественные коленки? Пфф, что за вздор. Кого вообще это волнует. Точно не его.


End file.
